19 December 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-12-19 ; Comments *The second part of the 1984 Festive Fifty, backed by repeats of JP's choice of the best sessions of the year. *Information on session repeats courtesy of Ken Garner. *Two songs tie for 39th place. Sessions *Guana Batz, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1984-04-24. No known commercial release. *Shriekback, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1984-03-07. No known commercial release. *Marc Riley With The Creepers, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1984-06-26. Available on Sleeper - A Retrospective (Bleed). *Ivor Cutler, #13 (repeat). Recorded 1984-02-15. No known commercial release. *Folk Devils, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1984-09-05. 'Ink Runs Dry' available on Mixed Peel (NME). *Men They Couldn't Hang, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1984-07-04. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 3' begins *Guana Batz: King Rat (session) *Ivor Cutler: Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol 2 Ep 19 (session) *Marc Riley With The Creepers: Snipe (session) *Folk Devils: Wail (session) *''edit'' *Men They Couldn't Hang: Walkin' Talkin' (Session) *Ivor Cutler: Three Men (session) *Ivor Cutler: Just A Nuance (session) *Guana Batz: No Particular Place To Go (session) *Marc Riley With The Creepers: Hole 4 A Soul (session) 25 minutes to F50 *Shriekback: Under The Lights *''edit?'' *Folk Devils: Ink Runs Dry (session) *Ivor Cutler: Lemonade (session) :File 1 begins 42s from end of next track *Men They Couldn't Hang: Green Fields Of France (Session) *Guana Batz: Night Watch (Session) *'File 3' pauses *Folk Devils: Broken Head (Session) *'File 3' resumes *Ivor Cutler: Jelly Mountain (Session) *'File 2' begins 1984 Festive Fifty: Numbers 40-31 *'=39': Cocteau Twins, 'Beatrix (LP-Treasure)' (4AD) *'=39': Flesh For Lulu, 'Subterraneans (12 inch)' (Polydor) *'38': Cocteau Twins, 'Pandora (LP-Treasure)' (4AD) *'37': Jesus And Mary Chain, 'Upside Down (7 inch)' (Creation) :(JP: 'Their only single to date, but, if any of us are around for a Festive Fifty next year, I confidently expect there to be a lot of Jesus And Mary Chain tunes in there.') :(JP: 'It caused me a bit of a problem, this next one, because actually it's the first track to be in two successive Festive Fifties, apart from the days when I used to have, like, an all-time Festive Fifty, because last year it got into the chart as a session track, and this year it's got into the chart as an LP track; and I wondered whether I should exclude it, although I couldn't think of any logical reason for doing so, and also I wanted to hear it again meself anyway.') *'36': Smiths, 'Reel Around The Fountain (LP-Hatful Of Hollow)' (Rough Trade) This was the session version anyway, so that JP in effect played the same version twice. *'35': Robert Wyatt, 'Biko (12 inch EP-Work In Progress)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'While that was going on, I was thinking, actually, that if we do a Festive Fifty next year, perhaps we ought to amend the rules slightly, because records issued in the last six or seven weeks of the year quite clearly have no chance of getting into it.') *'34': Berntholer, 'My Suitor (7 inch)' (Blue Feather) :(JP: 'I think I'm right in saying that's the first Belgian record to get into the Festive Fifty: certainly the first one on the Blue Feather label, anyway.') *'33': This Mortal Coil, 'Another Day (LP-It'll End In Tears)' (4AD) :(JP: 'The first Roy Harper song to be in the Festive Fifty, I would venture, since 'When An Old Cricketer Leaves The Crease' many years ago now. Walters always says that, if I die before him, and he's asked to go on the radio and do a kind of 'Tribute To John Peel', he'll play 'When An Old Cricketer Leaves The Crease'. He's got it all worked out. Then I'll have some kind of Radio One Fun Funeral. Actually, I suppose 'Funneral' is what they'll call it. It'll be terrific.') See John Walters, When An Old Cricketer Leaves The Crease, and 31 July 2001 for information on what actually happened. *'32': Yeah Yeah Noh, 'Bias Binding (7 inch-The Cottage Industry EP)' (In Tape) *'31': Propaganda, 'Dr. Mabuse (12 inch-Das Testament Des Mabuse)' (ZTT) File ;Name *1) JP19841219.mp3 *2) ff 84 Part 2 *3) 1984-12-19 Peel Show L602.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:02:18 *2) 00:47:10 *3) 00:41:35 (to 36:30 unique) ;Other *1) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *2) Tape cuts out before the end of the programme. *3) created from L602 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?bly323mlwc4 *2) John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:SL Tapes